1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for assembling an outdoor unit of a dual-unit type air conditioner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an outdoor unit of an air conditioner is fully assembled in one place after parts thereof such as a compressor, a condenser, a fan, and the like are separately assembled at other places.
Conventionally, a linear assembly line has been employed to assemble the outdoor unit of an air conditioner.
Such a linear assembly line employs an assembly method in which a plurality of workers are aligned along a conveyor line and assemble the respective parts of the air conditioner in subsequent order. Consequently, the workers' share of work is fully diversified.
In such a conventional linear conveyor line system, the productivity can be greatly improved by the fully skilled workers. Accordingly, it is preferable that a product of one kind be mass-produced by the conventional conveyor line system.
In this society which is fully diversified and globalized, however, the demands of the purchasers are diversified. To meet such various demands of the purchasers, a system for producing variations of products in small quantities is required.
With the conventional linear conveyor line system, however, the manufacturer has to frequently vary the assembly systems if he wants to produce products in small quantities, or the assembly system itself has to be altered. Accordingly, more time and money must be invested therefor, and productivity is less when considering the substantial amount of investments.
In addition, once the assembly system is altered, since it is impossible to produce the products of previous kind, the flexibility in manufacturing is also deteriorated.